The present invention relates to novel substituted xcex2-alanine derivatives which are useful for the inhibition and prevention of leukocyte adhesion and leukocyte adhesion-mediated pathologies. This invention also relates to compositions containing such compounds and methods of treatment using such compounds.
Many physiological processes require that cells come into close contact with other cells and/or extracellular matrix. Such adhesion events may be required for cell activation, migration, proliferation and differentiation. Cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions are mediated through several families of cell adhesion molecules (CAMs) including the selectins, integrins, cadherins and immunoglobulins. CAMs play an essential role in both normal and pathophysiological processes. Therefore, the targetting of specific and relevant CAMs in certain disease conditions without interfering with normal cellular functions is essential for an effective and safe therapeutic agent that inhibits cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions.
The integrin superfamily is made up of structurally and functionally related glycoproteins consisting of xcex1 and xcex2 heterodimeric, transmembrane receptor molecules found in various combinations on nearly every mammalian cell type. (for reviews see: E. C. Butcher, Cell, 67, 1033 (1991); T. A. Springer, Cell, 76, 301 (1994); D. Cox et al., xe2x80x9cThe Pharmacology of the Integrins.xe2x80x9d Medicinal Research Rev. 14, 195 (1994) and V. W. Engleman et al., xe2x80x9cCell Adhesion Integrins as Pharmaceutical Targets.xe2x80x9d in Ann. Repts. in Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 31, J. A.
Bristol, Ed.; Acad. Press, N.Y., 1996, p. 191).
VLA-4 (xe2x80x9cvery late antigen-4xe2x80x9d; CD49d/CD29; or xcex14xcex21) is an integrin expressed on all leukocytes, except platelets and mature neutrophils, including dendritic cells and macrophage-like cells and is a key mediator of the cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions of of these cell types (see M. E. Hemler, xe2x80x9cVLA Proteins in the Integrin Family: Structures, Functions, and Their Role on Leukocytes.xe2x80x9d Ann. Rev. Immunol. 8, 365 (1990)). The ligands for VLA-4 include vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1) and the CS-1 domain of fibronectin (FN). VCAM-1 is a member of the Ig superfamily and is expressed in vivo on endothelial cells at sites of inflammation. (See R. Lobb et al. xe2x80x9cVascular Cell Adhesion Molecule 1.xe2x80x9d in Cellular and Molecular Mechanisms of Inflammation, C. G. Cochrane and M. A. Gimbrone, Eds.; Acad. Press, San Diego, 1993, p. 151,) VCAM-1 is produced by vascular endothelial cells in response to pro-inflammatory cytokines (See A. J. H. Gearing and W. Newman, xe2x80x9cCirculating adhesion molecules in disease.xe2x80x9d, Immunol. Today, 14, 506 (1993). The CS-1 domain is a 25 amino acid sequence that arises by alternative splicing within a region of fibronectin. (For a review, see R. O. Hynes xe2x80x9cFibronectins.xe2x80x9d, Springer-Velag, N.Y., 1990.) A role for VLA-4/CS-1 interactions in inflammatory conditions has been proposed (see M. J. Elices, xe2x80x9cThe integrin xcex14xcex21 (VLA-4) as a therapeutic targetxe2x80x9d in Cell Adhesion and Human Disease, Ciba Found. Symp., John Wiley and Sons, NY, 1995, p. 79).
xcex14xcex27 (also referred to as LPAM-1 and xcex14 xcex2p) is an integrin expressed on leukocytes and is a key mediator of leukocyte trafficking and homing in the gastrointestinal tract (see C. M. Parker et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89, 1924 (1992)). The ligands for xcex14 xcex27 include mucosal addressing cell adhesion molecule-1 (MadCAM-1) and, upon activation of xcex14 xcex27, VAM-1 and fibronectin (Fn). MadCAM-1 is a member of the Ig superfamily and is expressed in vivo on endothelial cells of gut-associated mucosal tissues of the small and large intestine (xe2x80x9cPeyer""s Patchesxe2x80x9d) and lactating mammary glands. (See M. J. Briskin et al., Nature, 363, 461 (1993); A. Hamann et al., J. Immunol., 152, 3282 (1994)). MadCAM-1 can be induced in vitro by proinflammatory stimuli (See E. E. Sikorski et al. J. Immunol., 151, 5239 (1993)). MadCAM-1 is selectively expressed at sites of lymphocyte extravasation and specifically binds to the integrin, xcex14xcex27.
The xcex14xcex21 integrin is found on airway smooth muscle cells, non-intestinal epithelial cells (see Palmer et al., J. Cell Biol., 123, 1289 (1993)), and neutrophils, and, less so, on hepatocytes and basal keratinocytes (see Yokosaki et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269,24144 (1994)). Neutrophils, in particular, are intimately involved in acute inflammatory repsonses. Attenuation of neutrophil involvement and/or activation would have the effect of lessening the inflammation. Thus, inhibition of xcex19 xcex21 binding to its respective ligands would be expected to have a positive effect in the treatment of acute inflammatory conditions.
Neutralizing anti-xcex14 antibodies or blocking peptides that inhibit the interaction between VLA-4 and/or xcex14xcex27 and their ligands have proven efficacious both prophylactically and therapeutically in several animal models of disease, including i) experimental allergic encephalomyelitis, a model of neuronal demyelination resembling multiple sclerosis (for example, see T. Yednock et al., xe2x80x9cPrevention of experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis by antibodies against xcex14xcex21 integrin.xe2x80x9d Nature, 356, 63 (1993) and E. Keszthelyi et al., xe2x80x9cEvidence for a prolonged role of xcex14 integrin throughout active experimental allergic encephalomyelitis.xe2x80x9d Neurology, 47, 1053 (1996)); ii) bronchial hyperresponsiveness in sheep and guinea pigs as models for the various phases of asthma (for example, see W. M. Abraham et al., xe2x80x9cxcex14-Integrins mediate antigen-induced late bronchial responses and prolonged airway hyperresponsiveness in sheep.xe2x80x9d J. Clin. Invest. 93, 776 (1993) and A. A. Y. Milne and P. P. Piper, xe2x80x9cRole of VLA-4 integrin in leucocyte recruitment and bronchial hyperresponsiveness in the gunea-pig.xe2x80x9d Eur. J. Pharmacol., 282, 243 (1995)); iii) adjuvant-induced arthritis in rats as a model of inflammatory arthritis (see C. Barbadillo et al., xe2x80x9cAnti-VLA-4 mAb prevents adjuvant arthritis in Lewis rats.xe2x80x9d Arthr. Rheuma. (Suppl.), 36 95 (1993) and D. Seiffge, xe2x80x9cProtective effects of monoclonal antibody to VLA-4 on leukocyte adhesion and course of disease in adjuvant arthritis in rats.xe2x80x9d J. Rheumatol., 23, 12 (1996)); iv) adoptive autoimmune diabetes in the NOD mouse (see J. L. Baron et al., xe2x80x9cThe pathogenesis of adoptive murine autoimmune diabetes requires an interaction between xcex14-integrins and vascular cell adhesion molecule-1.xe2x80x9d, J. Clin. Invest., 93, 1700 (1994), A. Jakubowski et al., xe2x80x9cVascular cell adhesion molecule-Ig fusion protein selectively targets activated xcex14-integrin receptors in vivo: Inhibition of autoimmune diabetes in an adoptive transfer model in nonobese diabetic mice.xe2x80x9d J. Immunol., 155, 938 (1995), and X. D. Yang et al., xe2x80x9cInvolvement of beta 7 integrin and mucosal addressin cell adhesion molecule-1 (MadCAM-1) in the development of diabetes in nonobese diabetic micexe2x80x9d, Diabetes, 46, 1542 (1997)); v) cardiac allograft survival in mice as a model of organ transplantation (see M. Isobe et al., xe2x80x9cEffect of anti-VCAM-l and anti-VLA-4 monoclonal antibodies on cardiac allograft survival and response to soluble antigens in mice.xe2x80x9d, Tranplant. Proc., 26, 867 (1994) and S. Molossi et al., xe2x80x9cBlockade of very late antigen-4 integrin binding to fibronectin with connecting segment-1 peptide reduces accelerated coronary arteripathy in rabbit cardiac allografts.xe2x80x9d J. Clin Invest., 95, 2601 (1995)); vi) spontaneous chronic colitis in cotton-top tamarins which resembles human ulcerative colitis, a form of inflammatory bowel disease (see D. K. Podolsky et al., xe2x80x9cAttenuation of colitis in the Cottoh-top tamarin by anti-xcex14 integrin monoclonal antibody.xe2x80x9d, J. Clin. Invest., 92, 372 (1993)); vii) contact hypersensitivity models as a model for skin allergic reactions (see T. A. Ferguson and T. S. Kupper, xe2x80x9cAntigen-independent processes in antigen-specific immunity.xe2x80x9d, J. Immunol., 150, 1172 (1993) and P. L. Chisholm et al., xe2x80x9cMonoclonal antibodies to the integrin xcex1-4 subunit inhibit the murine contact hypersensitivity response.xe2x80x9d Eur. J. Immunol., 23, 682 (1993)); viii) acute neurotoxic nephritis (see M. S. Mulligan et al., xe2x80x9cRequirements for leukocyte adhesion molecules in nephrotoxic nephritis.xe2x80x9d, J. Clin. Invest., 91, 577 (1993)); ix) tumor metastasis (for examples, see M. Edward, xe2x80x9cIntegrins and other adhesion molecules involved in melanocytic tumor progression.xe2x80x9d, Curr. Opin. Oncol., 7, 185 (1995)); x) experimental autoimmune thyroiditis (see R. W. McMurray et al., xe2x80x9cThe role of xcex14 integrin and intercellular adhesion molecule-1 (ICAM-1) in murine experimental autoimmune thyroiditis.xe2x80x9d Autoimmunity, 23, 9 (1996); and xi) ischemic tissue damage following arterial occlusion in rats (see F. Squadrito et al., xe2x80x9cLeukocyte integrin very late antigen-4/vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 adhesion pathway in splanchnic artery occlusion shock.xe2x80x9d Eur. J. Pharmacol., 318, 153 (1996; xii) inhibition of TH2 T-cell cytokine production including IL-4 and IL-5 by VLA-4 antibodies which would attenuate allergic responses (J.Clinical Investigation 100, 3083 (1997). The primary mechanism of action of such antibodies appears to be the inhibition of lymphocyte and monocyte interactions with CAMs associated with components of the extracellular matrix, thereby limiting leukocyte migration to extravascular sites of injury or inflammation and/or limiting the priming and/or activation of leukocytes.
There is additional evidence supporting a possible role for VLA-4 interactions in other diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis; various melanomas, carcinomas, and sarcomas; inflammatory lung disorders; acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS); atherosclerotic plaque formation; restenosis; uveitis and circulatory shock (for examples, see A. A. Postigo et al., xe2x80x9cThe xcex14xcex21 VCAM-1 adhesion pathway in physiology and disease.xe2x80x9d, Res. Immunol., 144, 723 (1994) and J.-X. Gao and A. C. Issekutz, xe2x80x9cExpression of VCAM-1 and VLA-4 dependent T-lymphocyte adhesion to dermal fibroblasts stimulated with proinflammatory cytokines.xe2x80x9d Immunol. 89, 375 (1996)).
At present, there is a humanized monoclonal antibody (Antegren(copyright) Athena Neurosciences/Elan ) against VLA-4 in clinical development for the treatment of xe2x80x9cflaresxe2x80x9d associated with multiple sclerosis and a humanized monoclonal antibody (ACT-1(copyright)/LDP-02 LeukoSite) against xcex14xcex27 in clinical development for the treatment of inflammatory bowel disease. Several peptidyl antagonists of VLA-4 have been described (D. Y. Jackson et al., xe2x80x9cPotent xcex14xcex21 peptide antagonists as potential anti-inflammatory agentsxe2x80x9d, J. Med. Chem., 40, 3359 (1997); H. N. Shroff et al., xe2x80x9cSmall peptide inhibitors of xcex14xcex27 mediated MadCAM-1 adhesion to lymphocytesxe2x80x9d, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 6, 2495 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,332, WO97/03094, WO97/02289, WO96/40781, WO96/22966, WP96/20216, WO96/01644, WO96/06108, WO95/15973). There is one report of nonpeptidyl inhibitors of the ligands for xcex14-integrins (WO96/31206). There still remains a need for low molecular weight, specific inhibitors of VLA-4- and xcex14xcex27-dependent cell adhesion that have improved pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties such as oral bioavailability and significant duration of action. Such compounds would prove to be useful for the treatment, prevention or suppression of various pathologies mediated by VLA-4 and xcex14xcex27 binding and cell adhesion and activation.
The compounds of the present invention are antagonists of the VLA-4 integrin (xe2x80x9cvery late antigen-4xe2x80x9d; CD49d/CD29; or xcex14xcex21), the xcex14xcex27 integrin (LPAM-1 and xcex14xcex2p), and/or the xcex19xcex21 integrin, thereby blocking the binding of VLA-4 to its various ligands, such as VCAM-1 and regions of fibronectin, xcex14xcex27 to its various ligands, such as MadCAM-1, VAM-1 and fibronectin, and /or xcex19xcex21 to its various ligands, such as tenascin, osteopontin and VCAM-1. Thus, these antagonists are useful in inhibiting cell adhesion processes including cell activation, migration, proliferation and differentiation. These antagonists are useful in the treatment, prevention and suppression of diseases mediated by VLA-4-, xcex14xcex27-, and/or xcex19xcex21-binding and cell adhesion and activation, such as AIDS-related dementia, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic rhinitis, Alzheimer""s disease, aortic stenosis, asthma, atherosclerosis, autologous bone marrow transplantation, certain types of toxic and immune-based nephritis, contact dermal hypersensitivity, inflammatory bowel disease including ulcerative colitis and Crohn""s disease, inflammatory lung diseases, inflammatory sequelae of viral infections, meningitis, multiple sclerosis, myocarditis, organ transplantation, psoriasis, restenosis, retinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, septic arthritis, stroke, tumor metastasis, type I diabetes, vascular occlusion following angioplasty.
The present invention provides novel compounds of Formula I 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof wherein:
A and Z are independently selected from xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94;
B is selected from the group consisting of
1) a bond,
2) xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94
3) xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94,
3) xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94,
4) a heteroatom selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur,
5) xe2x80x94S(O)mxe2x80x94, and
6) Nxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R1;
X is 1) xe2x80x94C(O)ORd,
2) xe2x80x94P(O)(ORd)(ORe)
3) xe2x80x94P(O)(Rd)(ORe)
4) xe2x80x94S(O)mORd,
5) xe2x80x94S(O)mNRdRh;
6) xe2x80x94C(O)NRdRh, or
7) xe2x80x945-tetrazolyl;
Y is 1) xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94,
2) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94,
3) xe2x80x94NRexe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94,
4) xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94,
5) xe2x80x94P(O)(OR4) or
6) C(O)C(O);
R1 is 1) C1-10alkyl,
2) C210alkenyl,
3) C2-10alkynyl,
4) Cy,
5) Cy-C1-10aryl,
6) Cy-C2-10alkenyl,
7) Cy-C2-10alkynyl,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl are optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Ra; and Cy is optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rb;
R2 is 1) hydrogen,
2) C1-10alkyl,
3) C2-10alkenyl,
4) C2-10alkynyl,
5) aryl,
6) arylxe2x80x94C1-10alkyl,
7) heteroaryl,
8) heteroaryl-C1-10alkyl,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl are optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Ra.; and aryl and heteroaryl optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rb;
R3 is 1) hydrogen,
2) C1-10alkyl,
3) Cy, or
4) Cy-C1-10alkyl,
wherein alkyl is optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Ra; and Cy is optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rb;
R4, R5 and R6 are each independently selected from the group consisting of
1) hydrogen, or
2) a group selected from Rb; or
two of R4, R5 and R6 and the atom to which both are attached, or two of R4, R5 and R6 and the two adjacent atoms to which they are attached, together form a 5-7 membered saturated or unsaturated monocyclic ring containing zero to three heteroatoms selected from N, O or S,
R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of:
1) hydrogen,
2) C1-10alkyl,
3) C2-10alkenyl,
4) C1-10alkynyl,
5) Cy-(Cy1)p,
6) Cy-(Cy1)p-C1-10alkyl,
7) Cy-(Cy1)p-C2-10alkenyl,
8) Cy-(Cy1)p-C2-10alkynyl,
9) CO2Rd 
alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl are optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Ra; and Cy and Cy1 are optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rb; or
R7, R8 and the carbon to which they are attached form a 4-10 membered monocyclic ring optionally containing 0-2 heteroatoms selected from N, O and S;
R9 is 1) hydrogen,
2) C1-10alkyl,
3 C2-10oalkenyl,
4) C2-10alkynyl,
5) Cy,
25 6) Cy-C1-10alkyl,
7) Cy-C2-10alkenyl,
8) Cy-C2-10alkynyl,
9) C1-10alkoxy,
10) Cy-O,
11) Cy-C1-10alkoxy,
12) xe2x80x94S(O)mRd,
13) xe2x80x94SRd,
14) xe2x80x94S(O)2ORd,
15) xe2x80x94S(O)mNRdRe,
16) hydroxy,
17) xe2x80x94NRdRe,
18) xe2x80x94O(CRfRg)nRdRe,
19) xe2x80x94OC(O)Rd,
20) xe2x80x94CN,
21) xe2x80x94C(O)NRdRe,
22) xe2x80x94NRdC(O)Re,
23) xe2x80x94OC(O)NRdRe,
24) xe2x80x94NRdC(O)ORe, and
25) xe2x80x94NRdC(O)NRdRe,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl are optionally substituted with one to four substituents selected from Ra, and Cy is optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rb; or
R10 is 1) hydrogen,
2) C1-10alkyl,
3) C2-10alkenyl,
4) C2-10alkynyl,
5) aryl,
6) aryl-C1-10alkyl,
7) heteroaryl,
8) heteroaryl-C1-10alkyl,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl are optionally substituted with one to four substituents selected from Ra, and aryl and heteroaryl are optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rb;
Ra is 1) xe2x80x94CF3;
2) xe2x80x94ORd,
3) xe2x80x94NO2,
4) halogen
5) xe2x80x94S(O)mRd,
6) xe2x80x94SRd
7) xe2x80x94S(O)2ORd,
8) xe2x80x94S(O)mNRdRe,
9) xe2x80x94NRdRe,
10) xe2x80x94O(CRfRg)nNRdRe,
11) xe2x80x94C(O)Rd,
12) xe2x80x94CO2Re,
13) xe2x80x94CO2(CRfRg)nCONRdRe,
14) xe2x80x94OC(O)Rd,
15) xe2x80x94CN,
16) xe2x80x94C(O)NRdRe,
17) xe2x80x94NRdC(O)Re,
18) xe2x80x94OC(O)NRdRe,
19) xe2x80x94NRdC(O)ORe, or
20) xe2x80x94NRdC(O)NRdRe;
21) xe2x80x94CRd(Nxe2x80x94ORe), or
22) Cy optionally substituted with a group independently selected from Rc;
Rb is 1) a group selected from Ra,
2) C1-10alkyl,
3) C2-10alkenyl,
4) C2-10alkynyl, or
5) Cy-C1-10alkyl,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, and Cy are optionally substituted with a group independently selected from Rc;
substituted with a group independently selected from Rc;
Rc is 1) halogen,
2) CN,
3) NH(C1-5alkyl),
4) N(C1-5alkyl)2,
5) amino,
6) carboxy,
7) CC1-4alkyl,
8) C1-4alkoxy,
9) aryl,
10) aryl C1-4alkyl, or
11) aryloxy;
Rd and Re are independently selected from hydrogen, C1-10alkyl, C2-10alkenyl, C2-10alkynyl, Cy and Cy-C1-10alkyl, wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and Cy is optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rc; or
Rd and Re together with the atoms to which they are attached form a heterocyclic ring of 5 to 7 members containing 0-2 additional heteroatoms independently selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen;
Rf and Rg are independently selected from hydrogen, C1-10alkyl, Cy and Cy-C1-10alkyl; or
Rf and Rg together with the carbon to which they are attached form a ring of 5 to 7 members containing 0-2 heteroatoms independently selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen;
Rh is 1) hydrogen,
2) C1-10alkyl,
3) C2-10alkenyl,
4) C2-10alkynyl,
5) cyano,
6) aryl,
7) aryl C1-10alkyl,
8) heteroaryl,
9) heteroaryl C1-10alkyl, or
10) xe2x80x94SO2Ri;
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl are optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Ra; and aryl and heteroaryl are each optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rb;
Ri) C1-10alkyl,
2) C1-10alkenyl,
3) C2-10alkynyl, or
4) aryl;
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and aryl are each optionally substituted with one to four substituents independently selected from Rc;
Cy and Cy1 are
1) cycloalkyl,
2) heterocyclyl,
3) aryl, or
35 4) heteroaryl;
m is an integer from 1 to 2;
n is an integer from 1 to 10;
p is 0 or 1.
In one subset of compounds of formula I R1 is Cy or Cy-C1-10alkyl where Cy and alkyl are optionally substituted as provided above under formula I. For the purpose of R1, Cy is preferably aryl or heteroaryl each optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rb. Preferred R1 groups are phenyl and pyridyl, each substituted with one or two groups independently selected from halogen, Oxe2x80x94C1-3alkyl, and trifluoromethyl. A more preferred R1 is 3,5-dichlorophenyl (3,5-diClxe2x80x94Ph) or (3xe2x80x94CF3xe2x80x94Ph).
In another subset of compounds of formula I Y is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or SO2.
Preferred Y is SO2.
In another subset of compounds of formula I R2 is H or C1-6alkyl.
Preferred R2 groups are H and methyl.
In another subset of compounds of formula I X is xe2x80x94C(O)ORd.
In another subset of compounds of formula I R7 is hydrogen and R8 is C1-10alkyl, C2-10alkenyl, Cy-(Cy1)p or Cy-(Cy1)pxe2x80x94C1-10alkyl, wherein alkyl, Cy and Cy1 are optionally substituted as provided above under formula I, and p is 0 or 1. For the purpose of R8, Cy and Cy1 are preferably independently aryl, heteroaryl, or heterocyclyl each optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from Rb. Preferred R8 are optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aryl-C1-3alkyl, heteroaryl-C1-3alkyl, heteroaryl-aryl, heterocyclyl-aryl, aryl-aryl, aryl-aryl-C1-10alkyl, and heteroaryl-aryl-C1-3alkyl wherein the optional substituents are one to three groups independently selected from halogen, CN, ORd, O(CO)Rd, C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc, CF3, and OC(O)NRdRe; Rc, Rd and Re are as defined under formula I. More preferred R8 are optionally substituted phenyl, phenylmethyl, biphenyl, biphenylmethyl, heteroaryl-phenyl, heteryocyclyl-phenyl, and heteroaryl-phenylmethyl, wherein the optional substituents are one or two groups independently selected from halogen, CN, ORd, O(CO)Rd, C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc, CF3, and OC(O)NRdRe; Rc, Rd and Re are as defined under formula I. Examples of R8 include benzyl, phenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorobenzyl, 2xe2x80x2-methoxybiphenylmethyl, biphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-methoxybiphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-t-butoxyphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-cyano-biphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-formylbiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-dimethylaminomethylbiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-hydroxymethyl-biphenyl, 4-(2-methyl-5-CF3-benzoxazol-7-yl)phenyl, 4-(pyrimidin-5-yl)phenyl, 4xe2x80x2-fluorobiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-CF3O-biphenyl, 3xe2x80x2-methoxybiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-methoxy-3xe2x80x2-fluoro-iphenyl, 3xe2x80x2-methoxy-2xe2x80x2-fluorobiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-methoxy-5xe2x80x2-fluoro-biphenyl, 3xe2x80x2-methoxy-5xe2x80x2-fluoro-biphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-methoxy-6xe2x80x2-fluorobiphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-CF30-4xe2x80x2-fluorobiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-methoxy-4xe2x80x2-fluorobiphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl, 4-(3xe2x80x2-pyridyl)-phenyl, 4-(N-pyrrolidinylcarbonyl)oxyphenyl, 3-(N-pyrrolidinylcarbonyl)oxyphenyl, 4-(2-methoxyethoxy)phenyl, 2xe2x80x2-cyanophenoxyphenyl, 3-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)phenyl, 4-pyridyl, 3-quinolyl, 4-(2-pyridyl)phenyl, 4-(2-oxo-3-pyridyl)phenyl, 4-(2-methoxy-3-pyridyl)phenyl, 4-(2xe2x80x2-cyclopropoxy)biphenyl, 4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxybiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-dimethoxybiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-6xe2x80x2-methoxybiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-fluoro-4xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxybiphenyl, 3xe2x80x2-fluoro-2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxy-biphenyl, 3xe2x80x2,5,-difluoro-2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxybiphenyl, 4-cyclopentoxyphenyl, 4-(5-t-butylthiazol-2-yl)phenyl, 2,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 4-(thiazol-2-yl)phenyl, 2xe2x80x2, 6xe2x80x2-dicyclo-propoxybiphenyl, 4-eth6xyphenyl, 4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)phenyl, 4-(fluoromethoxy)phenyl, 4-(3-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl, 4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl, 6-methoxy-3-pyridyl, 6-diallylamino-3-pyridyl, 3-benzyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 2xe2x80x2-(fluorobenzyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 2xe2x80x2-(methoxybenzyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl.
In another subset of compounds of formula I R9 and R10 are each hydrogen.
In another subset of compounds of formula I the group 
represents pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, azetidine, oxazoline, thiazoline or tetrahydroisoquinoline.
A preferred embodiment of compounds of formula I are compounds of formula Ia: 
wherein R2 is H or C1-6alkyl; Y is xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; R1 is aryl or aryl-Cl 6alkyl wherein aryl is optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rb, and alkyl is substituted with one to four groups selected from Ra; R7 is hydrogen; R8 is aryl, aryl-aryl or aryl-C1-6alkyl wherein aryl is optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from Rb, and alkyl is substituted with one to four groups selected from Ra.
Another preferred embodiment of compounds of formula I are compounds of formula Ib: 
wherein
R1 is Cy or Cy-C1-10alkyl where Cy and alkyl are optionally substituted as provided above under formula I;
R2 is H or C1-6 alkyl;
B is N, O, S, a bond, CH2 or CH2CH2;
A is xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94;
Y is CO or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
R4, R5, R6 are independently selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and halogen;
R7 is hydrogen;
R8 is C1-10alkyl, C2-10alkenyl, Cy-(Cy1)p, Cy-(Cy1)p-C1-10alkyl, or CO2Rd 
wherein alkyl, Cy and Cy1 are optionally substituted as provided above under formula I, and p is 0or 1.
In a more preferred embodiment of compounds of formula Ib, R1 is aryl, heteroaryl or aryl-C1-6alkyl wherein aryl is optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from halogen, O-C1-3alkyl, and trifluoromethyl;
R2 is H or methyl;
R8 is optionally substituted aryl, heteroaryl, aryl-C1-3alkyl, heteroaryl-C1-3alkyl,heteroaryl-aryl, aryl-aryl, aryl-aryl-C1-3alkyl, heteroaryl-aryl-C1-3alkyl, or CO2Rd wherein the optional substituents are one to three groups independently elected from halogen, CN, ORd, O(CO)Rd, C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc, CF3, and OC(O)NRdRe; Rc, Rd and Re are as defined under formula I.
In another more preferred embodiment of compounds of formula Ib, R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from halogen, O-C1-3alkyl, and trifluoromethyl;
Y is S02;
A is xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94;
B is selected from CH2, O, S and a bond;
R2 is H or methyl;
R4, R5, R6 are independently selected from H, C1-3alkyl and halogen;
R7 is hydrogen;
R8 is aryl, heteroaryl, aryl-aryl, aryl-heteroaryl or heteroaryl-aryl wherein aryl and heteroaryl are optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from halogen, CN, ORd, O(CO)Rd, C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc, CF3, and OC(O)NRdRe; Rc, Rd and Re are as defined under formula I.
In one subset of formula Ib are compounds of formula Ic: 
wherein
R2 is H or methyl;
R4 and R5 are independently H, halogen and CH3;
R8 is aryl, aryl-aryl, heteroaryl-aryl (wherein aryl is attached to the propionic acid backbone) and wherein aryl and heteroaryl are optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from halogen, CN, ORd, O(CO)Re, C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc, CF3, and OC(O)NRdRe;
Rb is 1) halogen,
2) CN,
3) ORd,
4) O(CO)Rd,
5) C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc,
6) CF3, or
7) OC(O)NRdRe;
Rc, Rd and Re are as defined under formula I.
More preferred compounds of formula Ic are those wherein for R8 aryl is phenyl and heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl and oxadiazolyl.
Another subset of formula Ib are compounds of formula Id: 
wherein
B is a bond, O or S;
Y is SO2;
R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from halogen, O-C1-3alkyl, and trifluoromethyl;
R2 is H or methyl;
R4 is selected from H, C1-10alkyl and halogen;
R8 is aryl, heteroaryl, aryl-aryl, aryl-heteroaryl or heteroaryl-aryl wherein aryl and heteroaryl are optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from halogen, CN, ORd, O(CO)Rd, C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc, CF3, and OC(O)NRdRe; Rc, Rd and Re are as defined under formula I.
In one preferred subset of compounds of formula Id are compounds of formula Ie: 
wherein
R2 is H or methyl; R8 is aryl, heteroaryl, aryl-aryl, aryl-heteroaryl or heteroaryl-aryl wherein aryl and heteroaryl are optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from halogen, CN, ORd, O(CO)Rd, C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc, CF3, and OC(O)NRdRe;
Rb is 1) halogen,
2) ORd, or
3) CF3.
In another preferred subset of Id are compounds of formula If 
wherein
B is O or S;
R2 is H or methyl;
R8 is aryl, heteroaryl, aryl-aryl, aryl-heteroaryl or heteroaryl-aryl wherein aryl and heteroaryl are optionally substituted with one to three groups selected from halogen, CN, ORd, O(CO)Rd, C1-5alkyl optionally substituted with one or two groups selected from Rc, CF3, and OC(O)NRdRe;
Rb is 1) halogen,
2) ORd, or
3) CF3.
Representative compounds of formula I are as follows (biphenyl is 4-biphenyl, unless otherwise specified): 
R7 hydrogen unless otherwise specified.
N-((3,4-dimethoxybenzenesulfonyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-3 (S)-carbonyl)-3-amino-propionic acid; 
N-(4-(Nxe2x80x2-2-chlorophenyl-ureido)phenylacetyl)-(S)-prolyl-3(S)-(3 ,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-3-amino-propionic acid; 
N-(3,4-dimethoxybenzenesulfornyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-3(S)-carbonyl)-3(S)-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-3-amino-propionic acid; 
N-(2(R,S)-(4-(benzyloxycarbonyl)-1-(t-butyloxycarbonyl))piperazoyl)-3(R)-amino-3-(4-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)phenyl)propionic acid 
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d, as well as other groups having the prefix xe2x80x9calkxe2x80x9d, such as alkoxy, alkanoyl, means carbon chains which may be linear or branched or combinations thereof. Examples of alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, sec- and tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d means carbon chains which contain at least one carbon-carbon double bond, and which may be linear or branched or combinations thereof. Examples of alkenyl include vinyl, allyl, isopropenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, heptenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d means carbon chains which contain at least one carbon-carbon triple bond, and which may be linear or branched or combinations thereof. Examples of alkynyl include ethynyl, propargyl, 3-methyl-1-pentynyl, 2-heptynyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d means mono- or bicyclic saturated carbocyclic rings, each of which having from 3 to 10 carbon atoms. The term also inccludes monocyclic ring fused to an aryl group in which the point of attachment is on the non-aromatic portion. Examples of cycloalkyl include cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, decahydronaphthyl, indanyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d means mono- or bicyclic aromatic rings containing only carbon atoms. The term also includes aryl group fused to a monocyclic cycloalkyl or monocyclic heterocyclyl group in which the point of attachment is on the aromatic portion. Examples of aryl include phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, indenyl, tetrahydro-naphthyl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuranyl, benzopyranyl, 1,4-benzodioxanyl, 1,3-benzo-dioxolyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d means a mono- or bicyclic aromatic ring containing at least one heteroatom selected from N, O and S, with each ring containing 5 to 6 atoms. Examples of heteroaryl include pyrrolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, furanyl, triazinyl, thienyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzo-thiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, furo(2,3-b)pyridyl, quinolyl, indolyl, isoquinolyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylxe2x80x9d means mono- or bicyclic saturated rings containing at least one heteroatom selected from N, S and O, each of said ring having from 3 to 10 atoms. The term also includes monocyclic heterocycle fused to an aryl or heteroaryl group in which the point of attachment is on the non-aromatic portion. Examples of xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d include pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolidinyl, 2,3-dihydrofuro(2,3-b)pyridyl, benzoxazinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, dihydroindolyl, and the like. The term also includes partially unsaturated monocyclic rings that are not aromatic, such as 2- or 4-pyridones or N-substituted-(1H,3H)-pyrimidine-2,4-diones (N-substituted uracils).
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
Some of the following abbreviations are used in the application:
Compounds of Formula I contain one or more asymmetric centers and can thus occur as racemates and racemic mixtures, single enantiomers, diastereomeric mixtures and individual diastereomers. The present invention is meant to comprehend all such isomeric forms of the compounds of Formula I.
Some of the compounds described herein contain olefinic double bonds, and unless specified otherwise, are meant to include both E and Z geometric isomers.
Some of the compounds described herein may exist with different points of attachment of hydrogen, referred to as tautomers. Such an example may be a ketone and its enol form known as keto-enol tautomers. The individual tautomers as well as mixture thereof are encompassed with compounds of Formula I.
Compounds of the Formula I may be separated into diastereoisomeric pairs of enantiomers by, for example, fractional crystallization from a suitable solvent, for example methanol or ethyl acetate or a mixture thereof. The pair of enantiomers thus obtained may be separated into individual stereoisomers by conventional means, for example by the use of an optically active acid as a resolving agent.
Alternatively, any enantiomer of a compound of the general Formula I or Ia may be obtained by stereospecific synthesis using optically pure starting materials or reagents of known configuration.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refers to salts prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic bases or acids including inorganic or organic bases and inorganic or organic acids. Salts derived from inorganic bases include aluminum, ammonium, calcium, copper, ferric, ferrous, lithium, magnesium, manganic salts, manganous, potassium, sodium, zinc, and the like. Particularly preferred are the ammonium, calcium, magnesium, potassium, and sodium salts. Salts derived from pharmaceutically acceptable organic non-toxic bases include salts of primary, secondary, and tertiary amines, substituted amines including naturally occurring substituted amines, cyclic amines, and basic ion exchange resins, such as arginine, betaine, caffeine, choline, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, diethylamine, 2-dibenzylethylenediamine, 2-diethylaminoethanol, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, ethanolamine, ethylenediamine, N-ethyl-morpholine, N-ethylpiperidine, glucamine, glucosamine, histidine, hydrabamine, isopropylamine, lysine, methylglucamine, morpholine, piperazine, piperidine, polyamine resins, procaine, purines, theobromine, triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, tromethamine, and the like.
When the compound of the present invention is basic, salts may be prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic acids, including inorganic and organic acids. Such acids include acetic, benzenesulfonic, benzoic, camphorsulfonic, citric, ethanesulfonic, fumaric, gluconic, glutamic, hydrobromic, hydrochloric, isethionic, lactic, maleic, malic, mandelic, methanesulfonic, mucic, nitric, pamoic, pantothenic, phosphoric, succinic, sulfuric, tartaric, p-toluenesulfonic acid, and the like. Particularly preferred are citric, hydrobromic, hydrochloric, maleic, phosphoric, sulfuric, and tartaric acids.
It will be understood that, as used herein, references to the compounds of Formula I are meant to also include the pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
The ability of the compounds of Formula I to antagonize the actions of VLA-4 and/or xcex14xcex27 integrin makes them useful for preventing or reversing the symptoms, disorders or diseases induced by the binding of VLA-4 and or xcex14xcex27 to their various respective ligands. Thus, these antagonists will inhibit cell adhesion processes including cell activation, migration, proliferation and differentiation. Accordingly, another aspect of the present invention provides a method for the treatment (including prevention, alleviation, amelioration or suppression) of diseases or disorders or symptoms mediated by VLA-4 and/or xcex14xcex27 binding and cell adhesion and activation, which comprises administering to a mammal an effective amount of a compound of Formula I. Such diseases, disorders, conditions or symptoms are for example (1) multiple sclerosis, (2) asthma, (3) allergic rhinitis, (4) allergic conjunctivitis, (5) inflammatory lung diseases, (6) rheumatoid arthritis, (7) septic arthritis, (8) type I diabetes, (9) organ transplantation rejection, (10) restenosis, (11) autologous bone marrow transplantation, (12) inflammatory sequelae of viral infections, (13) myocarditis, (14) inflammatory bowel disease including ulcerative colitis and Crohn""s disease, (15) certain types of toxic and immune-based nephritis, (16) contact dermal hypersensitivity, (17) psoriasis, (18) tumor metastasis, (19) hepatitis, and (20) atherosclerosis.
The magnitude of prophylactic or therapeutic dose of a compound of Formula I will, of course, vary with the nature of the severity of the condition to be treated and with the particular compound of Formula I and its route of administration. It will also vary according to the age, weight and response of the individual patient. In general, the daily dose range lie within the range of from about 0.001 mg to about 100 mg per kg body weight of a mammal, preferably 0.01 mg to about 50 mg per kg, and most preferably 0.1 to 10 mg per kg, in single or divided doses. On the other hand, it may be necessary to use dosages outside these limits in some cases.
For use where a composition for intravenous administration is employed, a suitable dosage range is from about 0.001 mg to about 25 mg (preferably from 0.01 mg to about 1 mg) of a compound of Formula I per kg of body weight per day and for cytoprotective use from about 0.1 mg to about 100 mg (preferably from about 1 mg to about 100 mg and more preferably from about 1 mg to about 10 mg) of a compound of Formula I per kg of body weight per day.
In the case where an oral composition is employed, a suitable dosage range is, e.g. from about 0.01 mg to about 100 mg of a compound of Formula I per kg of body weight per day, preferably from about 0.1 mg to about 10 mg per kg and for cytoprotective use from 0.1 mg to about 100 mg (preferably from about 1 mg to about 100 mg and more preferably from about 10 mg to about 100 mg) of a compound of Formula I per kg of body weight per day.
For the treatment of diseases of the eye, ophthalmic preparations for ocular administration comprising 0.001-1% by weight solutions or suspensions of the compounds of Formula I in an acceptable ophthalmic formulation may be used.
Another aspect of the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions which comprises a compound of Formula I and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The term xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d, as in pharmaceutical composition, is intended to encompass a product comprising the active ingredient(s), and the inert ingredient(s) (pharmaceutically acceptable excipients) that make up the carrier, as well as any product which results, directly or indirectly, from combination, complexation or aggregation of any two or more of the ingredients, or from dissociation of one or more of the ingredients, or from other types of reactions or interactions of one or more of the ingredients. Accordingly, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention encompass any composition made by admixing a compound of Formula I, additional active ingredient(s), and pharmaceutically acceptable excipients.
Any suitable route of administration may be employed for providing a mammal, especially a human with an effective dosage of a compound of the present invention. For example, oral, rectal, topical, parenteral, ocular, pulmonary, nasal, and the like may be employed. Dosage forms include tablets, troches, dispersions, suspensions, solutions, capsules, creams, ointments, aerosols, and the like.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention comprise a compound of Formula I as an active ingredient or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and may also contain a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and optionally other therapeutic ingredients. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refers to salts prepared from pharmaceutically acceptable non-toxic bases or acids including inorganic bases or acids and organic bases or acids.
The compositions include compositions suitable for oral, rectal, topical, parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, and intravenous), ocular (ophthalmic), pulmonary (nasal or buccal inhalation), or nasal administration, although the most suitable route in any given case will depend on the nature and severity of the conditions being treated and on the nature of the active ingredient. They may be conveniently presented in unit dosage form and prepared by any of the methods well-known in the art of pharmacy.
For administration by inhalation, the compounds of the present invention are conveniently delivered in the form of an aerosol spray presentation from pressurized packs or nebulisers. The compounds may also be delivered as powders which may be formulated and the powder composition may be inhaled with the aid of an insufflation powder inhaler device. The preferred delivery system for inhalation is a metered dose inhalation (MDI) aerosol, which may be formulated as a suspension or solution of a compound of Formula I in suitable propellants, such as fluorocarbons or hydrocarbons.
Suitable topical formulations of a compound of formula I include transdermal devices, aerosols, creams, ointments, lotions, dusting powders, and the like.
In practical use, the compounds of Formula I can be combined as the active ingredient in intimate admixture with a pharmaceutical carrier according to conventional pharmaceutical compounding techniques. The carrier may take a wide variety of forms depending on the form of preparation desired for administration, e.g., oral or parenteral (including intravenous). In preparing the compositions for oral dosage form, any of the usual pharmaceutical media may be employed, such as, for example, water, glycols, oils, alcohols, flavoring agents, preservatives, coloring agents and the like in the case of oral liquid preparations, such as, for example, suspensions, elixirs and solutions; or carriers such as starches, sugars, microcrystalline cellulose, diluents, granulating agents, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents and the like in the case of oral solid preparations such as, for example, powders, capsules and tablets, with the solid oral preparations being preferred over the liquid preparations. Because of their ease of administration, tablets and capsules represent the most advantageous oral dosage unit form in which case solid pharmaceutical carriers are obviously employed. If desired, tablets may be coated by standard aqueous or nonaqueous techniques.
In addition to the common dosage forms set out above, the compounds of Formula I may also be administered by controlled release means and/or delivery devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,770; 3,916,899; 3,536,809; 3,598,123; 3,630,200 and 4,008,719.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention suitable for oral administration may be presented as discrete units such as capsules, cachets or tablets each containing a predetermined amount of the active ingredient, as a powder or granules or as a solution or a suspension in an aqueous liquid, a non-aqueous liquid, an oil-in-water emulsion or a water-in-oil liquid emulsion. Such compositions may be prepared by any of the methods of pharmacy but all methods include the step of bringing into association the active ingredient with the carrier which constitutes one or more necessary ingredients. In general, the compositions are prepared by uniformly and intimately admixing the active ingredient with liquid carriers or finely divided solid carriers or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product into the desired presentation. For example, a tablet may be prepared by compression or molding, optionally with one or more accessory ingredients. Compressed tablets may be prepared by compressing in a suitable machine, the active ingredient in a free-flowing form such as powder or granules, optionally mixed with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent, surface active or dispersing agent. Molded tablets may be made by molding in a suitable machine, a mixture of the powdered compound moistened with an inert liquid diluent. Desirably, each tablet contains from about 1 mg to about 500 mg of the active ingredient and each cachet or capsule contains from about 1 to about 500 mg of the active ingredient.
The following are examples of representative pharmaceutical dosage forms for the compounds of Formula I:
Compounds of Formula I may be used in combination with other drugs that are used in the treatment/prevention/suppression or amelioration of the diseases or conditions for which compounds of Formula I are useful. Such other drugs may be administered, by a route and in an amount commonly used therefor, contemporaneously or sequentially with a compound of Formula 1. When a compound of Formula I is used contemporaneously with one or more other drugs, a pharmaceutical composition containing such other drugs in addition to the compound of Formula I is preferred. Accordingly, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention include those that also contain one or more other active ingredients, in addition to a compound of Formula I. Examples of other active ingredients that may be combined with a compound of Formula 1, either administered separately or in the same pharmaceutical compositions, include, but are not limited to:
(a) other VLA-4 antagonists such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,332, WO97/03094, WO97/02289, WO96/40781, WO96/22966, WO96/20216, WO96/01644, WO96/06108, WO95/15973 and WO96/31206; (b) steroids such as beclomethasone, methylprednisolone, betamethasone, prednisone, dexamethasone, and hydrocortisone;
(c) immunosuppressants such as cyclosporin, tacrolimus, rapamycin and other FK-506 type immunosuppressants; (d) antihistamines (H1-histamine antagonists) such as bromopheniramine, chlorpheniramine, dexchlorpheniramine, triprolidine, clemastine, diphenhydramine, diphenylpyraline, tripelennamine, hydroxyzine, methdilazine, promethazine, trimeprazine, azatadine, cyproheptadine, antazoline, pheniramine pyrilamine, astemizole, terfenadine, loratadine, cetirizine, fexofenadine, descarboethoxyloratadine, and the like; (e) non-steroidal anti-asthmatics such as xcex22-agonists (terbutaline, metaproterenol, fenoterol, isoetharine, albuterol, bitolterol, and pirbuterol), theophylline, cromolyn sodium, atropine, ipratropium bromide, leukotriene antagonists (zafirlukast, montelukast, pranlukast, iralukast, pobilukast, SKB-106,203), leukotriene biosynthesis inhibitors (zileuton, BAY-1005); (f) non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents (NSAIDs) such as propionic acid derivatives (alminoprofen, benoxaprofen, bucloxic acid, carprofen, fenbufen, fenoprofen, fluprofen, flurbiprofen, ibuprofen, indoprofen, ketoprofen, miroprofen, naproxen, oxaprozin, pirprofen, pranoprofen, suprofen, tiaprofenic acid, and tioxaprofen), acetic acid derivatives (indomethacin, acemetacin, alclofenac, clidanac, diclofenac, fenclofenac, fenclozic acid, fentiazac, furofenac, ibufenac, isoxepac, oxpinac, sulindac, tiopinac, tolmetin, zidometacin, and zomepirac), fenamic acid derivatives (flufenamic acid, meclofenamic acid, mefenamic acid, niflumic acid and tolfenamic acid), biphenylcarboxylic acid derivatives (diflunisal and flufenisal), oxicams (isoxicam, piroxicam, sudoxicam and tenoxican), salicylates (acetyl salicylic acid, sulfasalazine) and the pyrazolones (apazone, bezpiperylon, feprazone, mofebutazone, oxyphenbutazone, phenylbutazone); (g) cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) inhibitors such as celecoxib; (h) inhibitors of phosphodiesterase type IV (PDE-IV); (i) antagonists of the chemokine receptors, especially CCR-1, CCR-2, and CCR-3; (j) cholesterol lowering agents such as HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors (lovastatin, simvastatin and pravastatin, fluvastatin, atorvastatin, and other statins), sequestrants (cholestyramine and colestipol), nicotinic acid, fenofibric acid derivatives (gemfibrozil, clofibrat, fenofibrate and benzafibrate), and probucol; (k) anti-diabetic agents such as insulin, sulfonylureas, biguanides (metformin), xcex1-glucosidase inhibitors (acarbose) and glitazones (troglitazone, pioglitazone, englitazone, MCC-555, BRL49653 and the like); (1) preparations of interferon beta (interferon beta-1a, interferon beta-1b); (m) anticholinergic agents such as muscarinic antagonists (ipratropium bromide); (n) other compounds such as 5-aminosalicylic acid and prodrugs thereof, antimetabolites such as azathioprine and 6-mercaptopurine, and cytotoxic cancer chemotherapeutic agents.
The weight ratio of the compound of the Formula I to the second active ingredient may be varied and will depend upon the effective dose of each ingredient. Generally, an effective dose of each will be used. Thus, for example, when a compound of the Formula I is combined with an NSAID the weight ratio of the compound of the Formula I to the NSAID will generally range from about 1000:1 to about 1:1000, preferably about 200:1 to about 1:200. Combinations of a compound of the Formula I and other active ingredients will generally also be within the aforementioned range, but in each case, an effective dose of each active ingredient should be used.
Compounds of the present invention may be prepared by procedures illustrated in the accompanying schemes. In Scheme 1, a resin-based synthetic strategy is outlined where the resin employed is represented by the ball (). An N-Fmoc-protected amino acid derivative A (Fmoc=fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl) is loaded on to the appropriate hydroxyl-containing resin using a coupling agent such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) or 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide (EDC) and 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBt) in dimethylformamide (DMF) to give B. The Fmoc protecting group is removed with piperidine in DMF to yield free amine C. The next Fmoc-protected cyclic amino acid derivative D is coupled to C employing standard peptide (in this instance, 2-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyl-uronium hexafluorophosphate (HBTU), HOBt, and N,N-diisopropylethylamine (DIPEA) in DMF) to yield dipeptide E. The Fmoc group is removed with piperidine in DMF to yield the free amine F. A sulfonyl chloride, acyl chloride or isocyanate derivative is reacted with F in the presence of DIPEA to yield G. The final product is removed from the resin with strong acid (in this instance, trifluoroacetic acid (TFA) in the presence of thioanisole and dithiane) to yield compounds of the present invention H. 
Compounds of the present invention may also be prepared by more traditional solution phase methodology outlined in Scheme 2. A N-tert-butyloxycarbonyl (t-Boc) protected cyclic amino acid derivative A is coupled to a acid-protected amino acid derivative B using a coupling agent such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) or 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide (EDC) and 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBt) and N-methylmorpholine (NMM) in methylene chloride (CH2Cl2) to give C. The t-Boc group is removed with hydrochloric acid in ethyl acetate to give the amine D. An acyl or sulfonyl chloride or isocyanate derivative is reacted with D in the presence of diethylamine and 4-dimethylaminopyridine (4-DMAP) to give E. The protecting group is removed from E employing an appropriate method to give F. Such methods would include a methyl ester being hydrolyzed with aqueous sodium hydroxide in ethanol (NaOH, EtOH), a benzyl ester being removed by catalytic hydrogenation (H2, Pt2O/C, EtOH), an allyl ester being removed under catalytic conditions in the presence of aqueous diethylamine (Pd(OAc)2, aq. DIEA) or a tert-butyl ester being removed with excess strong acid (trifluoroacetic acid (TFA) or hydrochloric acid (HCl)). 
In the case where R7 is hydroxy-substituted aryl, methodology exists for the synthesis of other R7=alkoxy-aryl or biaryl as outlined in Scheme 3. An appropriately protected xcex2-aryl-xcex2-alanine derivative A may be O -alkylated with an electrophile (Rd=X where X is halide or sulfonate) to yield B which may be incorporated into the synthetic methodology outlined in Schemes 1 and 2. Alternatively, A may be treated with triflic acid anhydride in the presence of pyridine to yield triflate C. Triflate C may be reacted with an aryl boronic acid under Suzuki reaction conditions or with a aryl-stannane derivative under Stille conditions to yield biaryl D. Triflate C may also be converted to an aryl-stannane derivative by reaction with hexamethylditin, tetrakis(triphenyl)palladium(O), triphenylphoshine, lithium chloride in hot dioxane to afford E. Aryl-stannane E may be reacted with an aryl halide under Stille conditions to afford D. As with B, D may also be incorporated into the chemistry outlined in Schemes 1 and 2. 
The following examples are provided to more fully illustrate the invention and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.
Step A. Loading of N-Fmoc-amino Acid Derivatives Onto Resins.
N-Fmoc-amino acids were loaded on either Wang (Calbiochem-Novabiochem Corp.) or Chloro (2-chlorotrityl) resin. Wang resin, typically 0.3 mmol, was washed with dimethylformamide three times. A solution of N-Fmoc-amino acid (0.3 mmol) in dimethylformamide (3 mL) was transferred to the pre-swollen Wang resin. Dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (0.3 mmol) and 1-N-hydroxybenztriazole (0.3 mmol) was added and the mixture gently swirled for 2 hours. Following filtration, the resin was sequentially washed with dimethylformamide (3 times) and dichloromethane (3 times). The amino acid substitution value obtained after vacuum drying typically ranged between 0.07 to 0.1 mmol.
Alternatively, Chloro (2-chorotrityl) resin, typically 0.2 mmol, was pre-swollen in dimethylformamide. A solution of N-Fmoc-amino acid (0.2 mmol) in dimethylformamide (3 ml) was added to the resin, followed by the addition of N,N-diisopropylethylamine(0.4 mmol). The resin was gently stirred for 2 hours, filtered and washed sequentially with dimethylformamide (3 times) and dichloromethane (3 times). The resin was finally washed with 10% methanol in dichloromethane and vacuum dried. The amino acid substitution value obtained after vacuum drying typically ranged between 0.05 to 0.1 mmol.
The N-Fmoc protecting group was removed from the resin from Step A by treatment with 20% piperidine in dimethylformamide for 30 minutes. Following filtration, the resin was washed sequentially with dimethylformamide (3 times), dichloromethane (1 time) and dimethylformamide (2 times) and used in the subsequent reaction.
A solution of the next desired N-Fmoc-amino acid derivative (0.4 mmol) in dimethylformamide (2 mL) was mixed with 2-(1H-benzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (0.4 mmol), 1-N-hydroxy-benztriazole(0.4 mmol) and diisopropylethylamine (0.6 mmol). This solution was transferred to resin from Step B and typically allowed to react for 2 hours. Couplings were monitored by ninhydrin reaction. The coupling mixture was filtered and the resin washed with dimethylformamide (3 times) and used in the subsequent reaction.
The N-Fmoc protecting group was removed from the resin from Step C by the procedure described in Step B and used in the subsequent reaction.
The desired N-terminal capping reagent (sulfonylchloride or acylchloride) (0.4 mol) was dissolved in dimethylformamide (2 ml), mixed with N,N-diisopropylethylamine(0.8 mmol) and added to the resin from Step D. After approximately two hours, the resin was sequentially washed with dimethylformamide (3 times) and dichloromethane (3 times).
The final desired products were cleaved from the resins from Step E by gently stirring with a solution of trifluoroacetic acid:thioanisole:ethanedithiol (95:2.5:2.5); 3 hours for Wang resin and 30 minutes for the Chloro (2-chorotrityl) resin. Following filtration, the solvents were removed by evaporation and the residue dissolved in acetonitrile (3 mL). Insoluble material was removed by filtration. The final products were purified by reverse phase chromatography with a linear gradient of buffer A (0.1% trifluoroacetic acid in water) and buffer B (0.1% trifluoroacetic acid in acetonitrile) and isolated by lyophilization. Molecular ions were obtained by electrospray ionization mass spectrometry or matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization time-of-flight mass spectrometry to confirm the structure of each peptide.